


Five Truths About Madelyne Pryor

by ShapeShiftersandFire



Series: Telepurrthy AU [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Five truths, Gen, Nightmares, Telepurrthy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeShiftersandFire/pseuds/ShapeShiftersandFire
Summary: Alex says she purrs. Maddie vehemently denies it.





	Five Truths About Madelyne Pryor

I.

She only purrs when she sleeps. And she’s not aware she does it.

Alex is the one who brings it up.

Maddie vehemently denies it. She does _not_ purr.

She catches herself one night when she wakes before the nightmares start. She doesn’t tell Alex.

 

II.

Maddie can’t purr consciously. She’s tried. It doesn’t work.

She thinks her sleep-purring happens under one condition: fear.

 

III.

Some nights the nightmares are worse than others. Tonight was one of those nights.

Sinister leans over her with a fanged grin, and when Maddie wakes, she can’t tell if she’s shaking or purring, but she’s sure there’s a distinct rumble in her throat.

She’s too distracted to notice.

 

IV.

As it turns out, she sleep-purrs under two conditions: fear, and contentment.

Lying on the couch with a heavy blanket, the blue light of the TV, and Alex’s hand stroking her shoulder is a toxic combination. She’s half-asleep when the rumbling starts, and once it does, it doesn’t stop, and she doesn’t make it.

Alex smiles at her and swears she purrs in time with his hand.

 

V.

Her purr is rumbly.

“Like an avalanche,” Alex says, wrapping his arm around her.

Maddie closes her eyes and purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write a purr-fic with maddie, but i feel that i don't know her well enough, even after researching, to write a full-fledged piece, so i went with this short one. i hope i did alright. please let me know!


End file.
